


That Time Simmons Worried A Lot

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Relationship, barely any plot, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot type fic, fits between "TAHITI" and "Yes Man". Spoiler warning applies, as well as a warning for the lack of beta. <br/>Jemma worries and Skye is unconscious for most of this,</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Simmons Worried A Lot

Jemma stood outside of the medical cube as she updated Skye's medical chart. She checked her vitals every thirty minutes. At her worst, they had watched over her for 24 hours straight, with Jemma leaving only to catch a short rest or to grab a bite to eat in the canteen, Fitz pushing her down the hall with promises to alert her immediately if the situation worsened. 

Skye had passed out of the danger zone almost as soon as being injecting with the mystery drug that the team had procured. Her tissues were regenerating at an astonishing rate, and Jemma drew as much blood as she thought reasonable. Skye hadn't regained consciousness, but it was only a matter of time, at the rate she was healing.   
Jemma went back into the cube and sat by the bed, listening to the steady beep of the machines. The steadiness reassured her, after the cacophony of the last few days. She brushed a stray hair away from Skye's pale face.

"That was really silly of you, to go rushing in alone like that. When you wake up, we'll be having words, I promise you, but you do have to wake up, Skye. These last few days have been miserable, poor Fitz looks like someone kicked his puppy." 

She tried to keep her voice soft and light, there would be time for recriminations later, when Sky was conscious and fully able to comprehend just how worried she had made Jemma. 

Fitz knocked on the glass, and walked in.

"How is she?"

Jemma smoothed her hand over her hair, checking to see if any were out of place, and then she cleared her throat.

"Prognosis is good, she is improving every hour. Her white blood cell count is still a bit high, but that's just to be expected." She finished and sighed, looking tired. 

"If you want, I'll take over. I know how to do all that vital's stuff now, anyway. You should go sleep, you need it."

Jemma had given them all a crash course in the basics of medicine for the rare instances that she couldn't be there to supervise, and while she didn't want to leave she had to admit that Fitz had a point. She had hit a wall about an hour ago and now everything she read seemed to blur. She could admit to herself that she needed some sleep now that Skye was stable. She would be in good hands with Fitz here, and she told him so.

Fitz put an arm over her shoulder and leaned into her side, giving comfort where it was sorely needed. "When she wakes up, you need to tell her how you feel."

"Why, Fitz, I have no idea what on earth you are talking about, do you need to sleep too?"

He just gave her a look, that told her exactly what he thought of that.

"Fine, I will, but not when she wakes up, maybe a little after, like a week or a month after."

Another look from Fitz and she huffed and grumbled under her breath about best friends who should just keep their noses out of other people's business. Fitz laughed and nudged her ribs just where she was most ticklish. "Go to bed and think about what you're going to say."

The next day, on the Bus, was as normal as it got there. No missions, no emergencies, and Skye was steadily improving. Fitz reported that she had opened her eyes once briefly but since she hadn't stayed awake, he hadn't felt that waking Jemma was necessary. 

"I'm trying to be mad about that, but I'm just too well rested. Don't you worry, Fitz, I'll be mad at you eventually, now go check on the lab." 

"If we had a monkey, the monkey could check on the lab." 

That moment Coulson walked in and immediately vetoed the monkey on the grounds that Fury would probably kill them all, whenever he got back from whatever secret mission he was on. No one had heard from the Director in over a week, and Maria Hill was quickly getting annoyed with all the calls Coulson was putting in about it. 

Coulson's face was actually getting scarier so Fitz scurried off to the labs.

"How is she doing, Simmons?" Now that Fitz was gone, Coulson could continue with what he had originally come down for.

"She's doing better, but, sir, I need more information about GH-325."

"We both do, Simmons, it was a highly experimental drug, and I need everything you can get on it." He needed to know what had been done to him, what they were doing to Skye. There hadn't been any paper files that Coulson could have picked up. The only information they had left was whatever Simmons could get from Skye's bloodwork.   
There was nothing in his own blood, the tests that Simmons had done proved that.

SHIELD was keeping secrets, and Coulson would find out what they were.

"Keep me updated on her condition, and let me know if you find anything."  
"Of course, sir."

When the door slid shut, Jemma turned back to the bed and sighed. "You can stop faking now, Skye, he's gone."  
Skye groaned and cracked an eyelid, "I feel like I got hit by a bus, actually, the Bus. Did May hit me with the Bus, Jemma? If that's a thing that happened, I deserve to know."

"Skye, you almost died. No. You did die, a few times. Please, do not joke right now." Jemma's voice was watery but she managed a smile. "Welcome back, how do you feel?"

Skye's smile fell, her face serious, and she grabbed Jemma's hand, "Did you miss the part where I said I feel like I get hit by the Bus?"

Jemma finally smiled and laughed a bit, because that was Skye, she was back. 

"There you go, that's what I wanted. Now, seriously, how bad is it, Doc? Will I ever walk again?" Skye was joking, but she did actually want information. The last thing she remembered was seeing Agent Peterson and his totally weird leg. 

"Actually, before you tell me anything, Micheal Peterson is alive, and he's working for the Clairvoyant. He's got this weird robot leg and his face is all burned up and its super gross but he's alive!"

The heart rate monitor lost it's steady rhythm and sped up, as Skye tried to sit up and get out of the bed.

"If you don't calm yourself, I will sedate you." Jemma pushed Skye back down and rechecked her stomach wound, making sure she hadn't ripped out any stitches. "There will be time to debrief you later, but right now, you need to get well."

She fussed with the bedding and the IV unit, not wanting to meet Skye's eyes, "You died three times, and we resuscitated you every time. Your body has been put under a lot of stress and you need to rest. We think that you should make a full recovery, but the treatment we used, well, we just don't know a lot about it. It was developed by SHIELD, and it saved your life by regenerating your tissues, but that's it. That's all I know."

"Wow, thank you." Skye grabbed Jemma's hand, and their fingers entwined automatically. "I mean it, I'm very grateful."

"Trust me, it was a group effort, but I'm very glad you are awake." 

With that, she hit the intercom and announced, to the Bus, that Skye was awake.


End file.
